


Sealed For Eternity

by ilovesungyeollie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a teeny bit of angst that's not even worth mentioning but i still am, how to tag??? i have lost my touch, panwinkweek, pwwday4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesungyeollie/pseuds/ilovesungyeollie
Summary: a world in which soulmates get identical designs sealed onto their body at the age of 16.guanlin has been in love with jihoon for a long time. and ever since jihoon had received his soulmate seal, guanlin had been hoping his seal will be the same.





	Sealed For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> wooo it's here! panwink soulmate au for day 4 of panwink week, prompt destiny & volition. i apologise in advance if the ending feels rushed because i literally just finished writing it 2 minutes ago. 
> 
> anyways please enjoy lovelies!

* * *

 

 

Two roses, with stalks entwined together into an infinity sign.

 

Simple and elegant; it was Jihoon’s soulmate seal and the design that haunted Guanlin’s dreams.

 

-

 

Clear azure skies and sparkling golden sunlight with chirping birds and a whistling breeze. It was a great day to be out and everyone was in a bright mood, even as they trekked to class. 

 

All except one particular boy who was lying on his desk with a frown and gloomy face.

 

“Hey Guanlin, what’s wrong? Why are you looking so down on this sunny day?”

 

Guanlin sighs and straightens up, facing his best friend.

 

“Oh Daehwi. You know, the usual…”

 

Daehwi sighs as well and sits at his desk in front of Guanlin’s, turning to face the younger.

 

“Lin-ah, I know you don't want to hear this anymore, but you can’t do anything about it if he’s found his soulmate. If you don’t move on you will just get hurt more in the end.”

 

Guanlin tries to smile but it just comes out as a grimace.

 

“Thanks for worrying about me Daehwi. I know all that but my heart won’t let it go. I like Jihoon-hyung too much.”

 

-

 

It was a Friday evening when Guanlin was lying on Jihoon’s bed for their weekly movie night. Jihoon slips their chosen movie into the DVD player before plopping down next to Guanlin.

 

“Guannie, you excited to get your soulmate seal? Your birthday is in a month.”

 

Guanlin turns to Jihoon, eyes flickering unwillingly to the small black roses inked on the side of Jihoon’s neck. Moving his eyes to Jihoon’s smiling face, Guanlin feels his heart miss a beat.

 

“I guess.” Guanlin replies, attempting to sound lighthearted.

 

“You don’t sound too enthusiastic.”

 

Clearly Guanlin’s attempt failed.

 

With a mysterious grin Guanlin shrugs. 

 

“Maybe it just hasn’t hit me yet.”

 

-

 

Two weeks before Guanlin’s birthday grey clouds fills the sky and thunder rumbles in the distance. The wind picks up and it starts sprinkling, consistently getting heavier until it’s pouring buckets of cold rain.

 

Guanlin is huddled inside his black trench coat, one hand deep in his pocket and the other clutching onto an umbrella that did little to keep out the rain. He picks up his pace, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

 

Then Guanlin turns a corner and in front of him a ray of sun passes by. 

 

Jihoon was soaked from the rain, without a raincoat or umbrella, but he was smiling and laughing beautifully. His hand was holding tightly onto another boy as they ran for cover.

 

Struck by the sudden scene, Guanlin stills in his spot as he watches Jihoon disappear from his view. A good five minutes later, Guanlin finally shakes his head and sighs as he continues on his way.

 

-

 

Later that night Guanlin is wrapped warmly in his bed covers as he intensely plays a game on his phone. A call flashes across his screen and he’s about to curse whoever it was for making him lose when he sees the caller ID.

 

Guanlin's eyes flicker to the time, 11:02pm, and frowns. With a quick movement he swipes to the right and takes the call.

 

“Jihoon-hyung?” 

 

There is a beat of silence before a sniffle is heard. Guanlin bolts up in his bed, concern washing through him.

 

“Jihoon-hyung, what’s wrong?”

 

Another short silence passes which only fuels Guanlin’s worry.

 

“I’m outside.” was all Jihoon replies with, voice barely stable.

 

Guanlin is confused for a second before he leaps towards his window. Peaking out, he sees a dark shadow on his doorstep. Guanlin immediately rushes down the stairs and all but runs to the front door.

 

Swinging the door open Guanlin finds a dishevelled looking Jihoon on the steps. His hair is a mess from the winds and his clothes look wet. And although Jihoon has his head down, Guanlin knows there are tear stains on his cheeks.

 

Guanlin feels his heart break at the sight of his wonderful hyung like this and pulls him inside gently. 

 

“Hyung,” Guanlin begins before Jihoon launches himself into Guanlin’s chest. Jihoon wraps his arms tightly around the younger’s waist, shoulders shaking as he sobs.

 

Seeing Jihoon like this makes Guanlin want to cry too but he tells himself to be strong because Jihoon needs him right now. He winds his arms over Jihoon’s shoulders and runs his hands comfortingly through Jihoon’s hair. When Jihoon calms down a bit, Guanlin leads Jihoon further inside the house until their back in Guanlin’s room. Guanlin sits Jihoon down on his bed and kneels in front of him so he can see Jihoon’s face.

 

With a soft voice, Guanlin speaks up. “Jihoon-hyung, what happened?”

 

Jihoon sniffles and whispers in such a broken voice that Guanlin thought the world was ending. 

 

“He lied to me.”

 

Guanlin blinks, trying to work out who  _ he  _ was. Before Guanlin could be confused for too long though, Jihoon continues.

 

“My soulm--” Jihoon starts before breaking off. “Namsin he, has been lying to me this whole time. He doesn’t have a soulmate seal yet. The one he showed me, that was supposed to be a match to my one, it was, he drew it on.”

 

Fresh tears are falling from Jihoon’s eyes as he finishes and Guanlin really does cry this time. To find out the person you thought was your soulmate, the perfect one for you, had been a lie - Guanlin can’t begin to imagine how hurt Jihoon must be feeling.

 

“Hyung, forget him. It will all pass and you will find your real soulmate who will treat you as you deserve.” Guanlin says, straightening up to give Jihoon a comforting embrace.

 

_ And I really wish that your soulmate will be me. _

 

-

 

After that night, Jihoon stuck to Guanlin like glue. Guanlin couldn’t be more happy and he was glad to be there for Jihoon. For the first few days Jihoon was a depressing silent ball, always with his head down and not saying a single word. It was truly agonising for Guanlin to watch and he just wanted to beat up that guy who hurt Jihoon like this.

 

Thankfully, Jihoon wasn't the type to wallow in his misery for too long and by the end of the week he was acting normally again. Although more subdued, Guanlin was relieved to see brief smiles on Jihoon’s face.

 

As the next week came, Guanlin became more and more nervous. His 16th birthday was on Friday and he was anxious to find out what his soulmate seal would look like. He prayed everyday that it would be the same one as Jihoon’s.

 

It was Thursday night and Guanlin could not contain himself. He paced back and forth in his room, heart flipping wildly and hands wringing themselves anxiously. His phone rings suddenly and Guanlin’s heart almost jumps right out his chest.

 

Guanlin really wants to ignore the call but it’s Jihoon and Guanlin could never ignore him.

 

With a shaky breath Guanlin tries to calm himself before answering his phone.

 

“J-Jihoon-hyung?”

 

Jihoon’s cheery voice floats across the line and Guanlin can feel himself relaxing immediately.

 

“Hey Guannie, you doing okay?”

 

“Um yeah, why do you ask?”

 

A chuckle sounds. “You’re getting your soulmate seal in a few hours. You’re probably a nervous wreck right now.”

 

Guanlin gapes at how on point Jihoon is. Just as he’s about to reply, Jihoon continues.

“I’ve known you for half our lives, of course I would know how you’re feeling now.”

Which is funny because Guanlin had been in love with Jihoon for a large part of that half of their lives and Jihoon was clueless. At least that’s what Guanlin thought.

 

“You know me the best hyung. I’ll be sure to show you my soulmate seal first thing tomorrow.”

Another chuckle, and Guanlin couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful that sound was. “Sure Lin. Don't get too worked up about it and get enough rest, okay.”

 

They talk briefly about some other things before hanging up. In the silence that ensues, Guanlin’s previous calm from talking with Jihoon disappears and he is once again a nervous mess. 

 

Guanlin lies in his bed and waits for time to pass. He can’t fall asleep even if he tried and resorts to staring at his bedside clock ticking instead. Five minutes to twelve am, Guanlin is up on his feet again, jitters filling his stomach.

 

Finally it’s down to the seconds and Guanlin stands still to wait for the burn that is supposed to signify your seal appearing on your skin. It was a gradual sensation, starting with a slight warmth until it was almost too hot to handle before suddenly the feeling just disappeared. Guanlin felt it on his waist, just under the hem of his shirt and his hand trembles as he lifts the edge slowly.

 

And there on Guanlin’s skin, elegantly etched with black, were two roses with stalks entwined together into an infinity sign.

 

-

 

The next morning Guanlin arrives at school extra early. It’s slightly chilly in the autumn air but Guanlin barely notices. He’s bouncing on his feet and although there is a sense of trepidation in his chest, Guanlin’s utter joy at his soulmate seal was enough to overcome it.

 

Jihoon makes it to school early as well, almost as excited as Guanlin about his soulmate seal. Jihoon greets Guanlin with a grin and expectant eyes.

 

“Morning Guannie. How’s your soulmate seal?” Then after a pause Jihoon continues. “Happy 16th birthday by the way.”

 

Guanlin laughs and gives Jihoon a quick side hug. “Thanks hyung.”

 

When Guanlin doesn’t make a further move, Jihoon prompts him. “Well?”

 

Guanlin suddenly feels shy and blushes as he moves his hands to the edge of his shirt. Jihoon’s eyes follow intently and Guanlin’s nerves make a return. But Guanlin pushes any negative thoughts out of his mind as he slowly pulls back the corner of his shirt. He knows that nothing could possibly go wrong now. Not when his soulmate was--

 

“Oh thank goodness for that.” 

 

Jihoon’s immense relief is evident in his voice and facial expression as the elder pulls Guanlin into a tight hug with a massive smile.

 

Guanlin blinks in confusion. “What…”

 

Jihoon pulls back a little and looks up at Guanlin with a solemn face. “You know Lin, I was really worried this last week. I realised how much I have depended on you all this time and how I really felt about you and.”

 

Jihoon sighs and breaks out into a smile. “I’m just glad you are my real soulmate, Guanlinnie.”

 

Guanlin is silent for a moment, staring straight at Jihoon, before he breaks out into happy laughter. He couldn’t believe this was how everything was turning out. After all the pain he went through while crushing on Jihoon, Guanlin finally got Jihoon as his. What a reversal, and Guanlin wasn’t complaining a single bit.

 

“I love you, Jihoon-hyung. I always have.”

  
  



End file.
